New Place, A New Start
by DefiantGrey
Summary: AU. High school. Where Panem exists but not the Hunger Games and the Factions are in peace with each other. Beatrice Prior is tired with everyone bullying her and wants to take a new turn in life. When she, Caleb, and her parents move to one of Panem's districts, District 12, everything in her life changes for the better...well, sometimes. (Tris/Tobias & Katniss/Gale)
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! I've got a new story for you guys today! I hope you enjoy it ;) Oh, you guys following my story "Love is Survival", i already uploaded chap. 6 and chapter 7 is now done. Just editing it :) Probably going to upload it next week or so.

This story will mainly be in Tris and Katniss' P.O.V, maybe a bit of Four and Gale's P.O.V in the later chapters. Eventually Tris/Tobias and Gale/Katniss in the story ;) Don't worry! I'll make their happy ending soon!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR DIVERGENT. HUNGER GAMES BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS AND DIVERGENT BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH. **

* * *

"Caleb,"

"Beatrice."

"Caleb,"

"Beatrice."

"Caleb!"

"Beatrice!"

I sigh, slumping down in my chair as I glare at my brother. He chuckles and sits down next to me.

"You know I care about you, right, Beatrice?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I reply.

"I just want you to be safe. That's all I want." He sighs.

"I know, Caleb. But just this one time! Please! Susan and Emma are coming with me! How can I not go?" I plead at him, but he crosses his arms and shakes his head. He cares way too much about me.

"Okay. I'll wash the dishes for a full month when we get there, promise." I didn't actually mean it much, but anything for him to just trust me to let me go to the movies with my friends. Well, with my only two friends.

I barely have any friends. I always get bullied and each day always ends the same. Getting shoved next to a trashcan, food thrown at me when it's lunch at school, having names get called on me. It's always the same thing and I'm tired of it. I hate school and I hate people.

Everyone calls me "Stiff" because I come from Abnegation. We are selfless people who always think of others before themselves. But I am too selfish for that. Whenever I go somewhere, to the park or to go get some groceries, mother always packs a granola bar or a bag of freshly homemade cookies or whatever she has in stock, just in case I see a homeless person in the streets that are hungry.

I can never be like mother, caring and selfless. She works as a volunteer to help the hungry, doing what she does best. My father is one of the members of the city council in Abnegation, helping to govern the city. Caleb, well, he's just my brother. He doesn't like to question people much about private things. Whenever my curiosity gets the best of me, he always kicks me on my leg to make me quiet. He says we shouldn't question people. But I just can't help it. Sometimes he likes to keeps to himself and loves to read A LOT. He usually hangs out at the public library during the night, where he spends hours and hours reading non-stop up until about 4 or 5 a.m. He's the smartest of his class here in our school and is in honor society class. Lucky him.

Unfortunately, he doesn't buy it and just shakes his head again.

"No way, sister. You're not bribing me with the 'I'll-clean-the-dishes-for-a-month-I-promise.' thing."

I groan and cover my face with my pillow. Caleb just chuckles and I hear him stepping out of my room.

Uncovering my face, I yell, "I hate you, Caleb! You know that right?"

"I know, Beatrice! I know!" He yells back.

I hate school. I hate people. I hate Caleb.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

3 months later:

"Everyone ready?" Father calls out.

"Yeah, whatever," I mutter.

"Beatrice," Caleb scolds me. He stares at me for a long time and then shakes his head, his eyes full of disappointment.

Whenever I do something I'm not suppose to do, he scolds me like a parent would to their child. There was one time that I remember when we were about five years old, he scolded me for not giving my toy to a little girl who had nothing to play with. It wasn't my fault she had nothing to play with. That was her problem. But of course, Caleb being who he is, scolds me for it and drags me back to our house and tells mother and father about it. They were very disappointed and grounded me for a FULL week. Just because I didn't give my toy to a lonely girl.

I sigh, giving up. "I'm sorry, father. I did not mean to do that."

"All is forgiven, Beatrice. I know well enough that you don't mean that."

I look at Caleb and he looks pleased. I glare at him. I hate him.

Mother comes inside the door with a few bags and keys in her hands.

"The car is set and everything is inside it. The furniture is already at our new home and we're good to go, right?" She flashes a hopeful smile.

We nod and we all take our stuff out. Even though we are moving far away from Abnegation and into a new place, father will still be coming here to work with the other members. I won't get to see him as much as often but that's okay. Mother had already taken in another job at our new city, or _District, _should I say.

We are moving to a new country, Panem, with districts representing as cities. Each district is divided by the task it does. Unlike here, our Factions are dedicated to the cultivation of a particular virtue. It's very different, but I have to manage what comes to me.

We are moving to a district called "District 12". They don't name their districts, which for me is odd. They name them by number, 1 going in first and 12 going in last. District 12 does Coal mining, which is very dangerous. We could have chosen District 1 (luxury) or any other district, but why 12? My parents have very weird decisions, but it doesn't surprise me much anymore. I'm sure they have a reason for choosing District 12.

It took about four hours to reach the country and pass through a couple of districts in order to reach our new home. I gasp at the sight of some districts, some beautiful, and some…so not beautiful. Caleb doesn't even bother to look. He's just to focused on reading this book he found about Panem and about it's districts. He shares information he finds useful (which is every single thing on there) to us. Mother and father don't seem bored at this at all—they seem alert and interested.

I roll my eyes and continue to stare at the window.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When we arrive, it's almost about mid-afternoon. Some people are walking down the streets, nonchalantly. I see some kids outside, playing games and laughing. Others are in their porches, talking to someone or just enjoying the calmness of their district.

The gravel beneath me is grey and a bit cracked, the skies are a dull grey, cloudy, but the trees look healthy and alive. Behind me, I see a small town with old, but nice shops there. The people look nice. I shoulder visit there later. A few yards far away from me, I see caves with ladders and people on it: the mines. I shudder involuntarily and start making my way inside the house. Caleb is already inside, hauling in bags and our suitcases inside.

He sees me and huffs. "Care to help, Beatrice?"

"Oh, shut up, Caleb." I take a few bags away from him and go upstairs.

It's small, but it's cozy enough for all of us. I take the room on my left and settle my suitcase there. The rest, I just place inside any random room.

After towing all the bags inside, we all sit down on of the couches.

"It's a bit small, but I think it will do. Just a bit of remodeling here and there, a bit of fixing, and it will be nice!" Mom exclaims and heads into our new kitchen, stocking pans and perishables inside counters. Father goes upstairs to our rooms; possibly to store our clothes or organize his furniture the way he wants it. Caleb goes upstairs, leaving me alone in the living room with only the noises of pots and pans clattering with each other on my left.

I go with in the kitchen and notice mother struggling to get some cans of beans up in a high counter shelf.

"Would you like some help, mother?" I ask.

"That would be nice, thank you Beatrice." She smiles.

I force a smile and help her with the cans of beans. I'm sure the Candor would instantly know I'm lying right now. The smile isn't real, of course. I'm not a lot like Abnegation. Neither is my brother, for the most part. He's more Erudite than Abnegation.

A couple of hours later, I decide to take a walk outside. I tell mother and I grab my grey sweater from one of the boxes we brought here. I try to be careful to close the front door. I really don't need Caleb with me here.

The people in town are very kind. They gave me a warm welcome and offered me a tour around the most part of the district. I now know that the district is divided in two sections: the Seam and the Merchants. People from the "seam" usually have the typical dark hair, olive skin, and grey eyes. People from the "Merchant" area have the blond hair, pale skin, and baby blue eyes. People usually take up after the shop their parents owned, however, for the residents of the seam, once they turn eighteen, the males work at the mines: six days a week, twelve hours a day. With only Sundays to spare.

After the tour, I notice that it's becoming late, so I head back home.

Halfway through getting back at my house, I stop and gasp. _No, not him. It can't be him. Why is he here? I don't want him here. _My lips let out another gasp when he notices me. I should've let Caleb come with me this time. I can see the wicked smile forming on his lips. The way his eyes darken in amusement and malice.

The one and only: Peter.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to R&R everybody! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm back with a whole new chapter for you guys! This chapter mainly focusses on Tris meeting up with Katniss and stuff like that. I'm sorry if Gale didn't have much speaking parts in this chapter! :( But he will on the next one! The next one will be in Katniss' P.O.V, so expect lots of Gale here ;) Four will come in shortly in the next few chapters (5 or 6) and the rest of the Hunger Games and Divergent characters too!

Anyway, during the making of the chapter and editing too, i came upon these videos on YouTube that i thought were hilarious and amazing! They're Hunger Games related (No Diveregnt...yet.) and i thought you guys would like to see for yourselves! The links will be on my profile page if you want to go check it out!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES AND DIVERGENT. ENOUGH SAID. **

On with the story! :)

* * *

I stand there, doing absolutely nothing. I let fear consume me as Peter walks up to me, his malicious grin getting wider each second. I didn't know he moved here. Last time I saw him, it was about a month ago. There were a couple of families that were gathered around his house and he was getting inside a car. I thought he was going on a vacation like every summer, but I guess not this year. But maybe he is, here in Panem: In District 12.

My mind wanders around about the possibilities of Peter being here, but my legs start sprinting away from him. I know he is too fast, but I do it anyway.

I feel his hand grasp my arm and yank me towards the hard, rocky ground. I sit there, my bottom stinging from the impact. He grabs me by the collar of my shirt, pulls me towards him, and then pushes me backwards with such raw force, my head hitting a wall behind me. I'm feeling dizzy and the pain is unbearable.

Two more people appear behind Peter: Molly and Drew.

Molly picks me up and throws me on the ground, kicking my ribs at the same time. Drew comes and punches me right in the eye. I let out a small whimper and start to thrust my legs outward to hit them. They easily avoid it and continue kicking me. I hate the feeling of being weak. Small and weak.

They take a small break, turning their backs for me to face, and start whispering about something. They think I'm too bruised and battered to even walk, but they're wrong. I slowly get up, careful not to step in anything that would make any kind of noise, and skip in the darkness. To my surprise, they don't notice. I keep on going until I've reached past a corner. I sigh and laugh when I think I'm not found, but it doesn't last long.

I feel a rough hand grab a fistful of my blonde hair, forcing myself to get out of my not-so-brilliant hiding place.

"Where do you think you're going, Stiff?" Peter snarls as he hits my head again. Blood drips down from my forehead and towards my lips. I sputter blood on his face, which earns me a deep kick to my stomach. A groan escapes my lips.

"You're going to regret that, Stiff."

Peter wipes off the red spots on his face and raises a fist, ready to beat me into oblivion. I close my eyes tightly and prepare myself for the rough and painful impact. But it never comes. Instead, I hear kicks and punches and groans and thuds next to me. My eyes slowly, but cautiously, open and I immediately come face to face with two people: a boy and a girl.

The girl looks to be about sixteen with dark hair made into a braid, grey eyes, and olive skin. The boy, however, looks like he is seventeen or eighteen with the same features as the girl. He looks to be over six-feet tall and is muscular and _very _good-looking. They're both from the seam.

The girl crosses her arms and whispers something into the boy's ear. He nods and walks a few steps towards me.

"Can you walk?" He asks.

I shrug, not knowing what to say to these people I had just met.

The boy looks to the girl and she nods. It's almost as if they are speaking without words to understand each other.

Without a warning, I'm hoisted up in the arms of the boy and the girl stands next to where my head is. We start walking to who knows where. From what I can see, she has two bags slung over her shoulders and a bag of something that smells like bread. It's probably that.

My stomach rumbles at the scent that wafers in the air. I realized that I haven't eaten all morning and afternoon before moving here. That reminds me of my parents and Caleb. Oh no. They are all probably worried about me right now. I should've gone home sooner, right after the tour. Caleb will never let me out of his sight again and my parents are definitely going to ground me.

"My parents," I eventually croak out. "I-I-I have to go back home."

"Not right now." The girl says.

"B-b-b-but my parents will worry, and my brother. Please." I plead to the girl but she shakes her head.

"Not until my mother sees you, you're not." She crosses her arms and continue walking.

"But-"

"We'll tell them that you're with us and that you're getting healed up, alright?" The boy replies and then looks at the girl. She nods.

Once we get to a house in the seam, the girl opens up the door and leads us inside. So this must be her house. She sets down the bags in the kitchen while the boy leads me to a worn out, but soft, couch. He lets me go gently and lays me on the couch. He goes up to a girl and helps her with something.

I sigh softly and run through my thoughts again. They're definitely going to ground me for wandering alone in the streets at night. And who knows what I'm going to face with Caleb. Maybe scolding perhaps, or maybe something different. I should've told Caleb where I was going and perhaps none of this would've happened tonight. But at the same time, I wouldn't have met these two people who kind of saved my life. I haven't thanked them yet, but I will now.

The girl comes and kneels down to face me. She observes me a bit, probably my wounds, and goes upstairs into one of the rooms in the house.

After a few minutes, she comes back and mutters something to the boy. He nods and heads outside for something.

She takes hold of a cup with something steaming in it and places it down besides a table next to her.

"Can you move a bit?" She asks me.

"I think I can," I tell her. I'm still in pain but can manage to move at least an inch.

She nods and tells me to shift into an upright position. I try and she helps me through it. The girl then gives me a warm mug with something in it and returns to the kitchen.

"What is this?" I ask, not knowing what the substance is.

"Tea. Drink it. It will make you feel a lot better." She replies.

I blow on the liquid a little to cool it a bit and take a few sips at a time. By the time I finish, the girl walks to me and places a cutting board with a knife and a chunk of meat on the small table. My eyes land on the knife and my heart beats faster. What does she plan doing with the knife? Is she trying to scare me? Or is she-

Her eyes follow to what I'm looking and she gives a short, humorless chuckle. "Don't worry. I'm not going to stab you." She goes to the cutting board and cuts a few small chunks of the meat. Then, she turns to face me and holds a piece of meat in hand.

"This is going to help your eye a bit. At least for now it will,"

I nod and she starts to place it on my left eye: the one Drew punched. At first, the pain is immense since there is weight being put on my eye. I grit my teeth and bite on my lip, trying not to scream. But later, it transforms into a small soothing sting.

"Sorry," she says. I shake my head a bit, trying to tell her that I'm fine. "Just don't take this off for now. Okay?"

"Okay."

For a while, we sit here in silence. Not saying anything, nor doing anything either. Every once in a while, she would ask me if I'm fine and I'd say yes every time. I wondered who the boy was. Was he her brother? Her friend? Her cousin? Maybe…her boyfriend? I'll never know because I'll never ask. But if they weren't related in anyway, they would certainly make a great couple.

"Where did you come from?" She asks all of a sudden. I wasn't prepared for the question she asked me, so I sit there silently.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." She says after she saw my expression.

"No, no, it's okay. I was just a bit…surprised at the question. That's all." I try to reassure her that it's okay, but it doesn't look like she buys it.

"I'm from Abnegation, one of the five factions in Chicago." I reply.

"I've heard of it, once. The factions, I mean. They're dedicated to some virtue or personality, I guess." She shrugs.

"Yeah." I say.

"Did you just move here?" She looks at me.

"Yes. Just today we did. We live in the town of 12." I said. She just stares at me like I'm a psycho or something. After a while, she snaps her fingers.

"Ah, you mean in the 'Merchant section'." She quips.

"I guess, yeah."

"Well, it makes sense. With your appearance and all…no offence." She waves her hand.

"Don't worry."

I twiddle my fingers to keep myself entertained for a while. I wonder whom the boy went to get. Or maybe he just went to pick something up. I don't know. I want to know what's her name, so I can thank her and him properly. So I decide to introduce myself first.

"My name is Beatrice Prior. But you can call me Tris, if you want." I mumble quietly.

She seemed a bit startled, but then calms down. I can't blame her. It's very quiet in here anyway.

"Oh. Um, nice to meet you, Tris," she says. "I'm-"

Before she got to introduce herself, the door popped open and in came the boy, a girl and a middle-aged woman with blonde hair like the girl. I wonder who they are.

She gets up and goes to greet them. The little girl hugs her and smiles. The boy smiles at them. I have a feeling that him and the girl who was about to introduce herself to me aren't siblings or cousins.

The little girl untangles herself from her and stares at me. She gasps and rushes to my side. The girl she was hugging before came to her side.

"This is Prim, my little sister." She says. So the little girl is her sister. But they don't look alike. Wait. You don't have to look the same to be siblings. Just like Caleb and me. Even if we do look like each other, we still have different personalities that make us different. And I'm guessing the woman is her mother, then.

"What happened?" Prim asks her sister with a very worried tone.

"I fell from a tree because I was too curious for my own good." I lie. It's best if they don't know.

"Are you sure? A fall from a tree can't cause THAT much damage." Prim raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe I fell from a big tree and I hit myself hard on one of those tree limbs on the way down." I insist. "It could happen."

Prim's sister looks at me straight in the eye. She knows I'm lying because she and the boy saw the whole thing. The boy now stood next to her and raises an eyebrow as well.

"That's not at all what-"

I cut him off before he says the truth. "Okay, okay. I jumped from tree to tree because I miss doing that. I used to do that back in my faction, Abnegation. The first part was true too." Back in Abnegation, my parents never let me do that. Ever. But they let Caleb, instead of me. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

"That's more reasonable," Prim says.

"Oh my. What happened, dear?" The middle-aged woman comes and kneels down.

"Tris, this is my mother. Mother, this is Tris." Prim's sister introduces us.

"Nice to meet you, Tris. I'm Mrs. Everdeen, Prim and Katniss' mother." So Prim's sister is called Katniss. Like a plant.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Everdeen." I reply in a kind tone.

"Now, what happened?" While she asked that, she started to check the wounds on my face, my arms, my stomach.

"Since I'm too curious and adventurous for my own good," I chuckle a bit. "I wanted to see the world in a better way. So I climbed up a tree, trying to get a perfect view of it, but I couldn't because of the leaves and tree limbs getting in my way." I paused a bit to create more sentences along the way. Katniss didn't seem very enthusiastic about my little lie and neither did the boy.

"So, I decided to hop tree limb to tree limb, hoping that at least one tree would give me a perfect experience. I accidentally stepped on the wrong limb and well, fell down, hitting a few branches along the way." I shrug.

"And this is how Katniss and…" I trail off, still not knowing his name.

"Gale." The boy replies. So that's his name. Isn't that like a type of storm or something? But it fits him.

"-Gale found me." I finish off.

"And what about the eye, sweetie?" Mrs. Everdeen asks. Oh man. I forgot all about my little eye problem. I didn't think about that until now.

"Um, well, it was, an apple tree, so a few apples came down with me. Some hitting me in the eye, as you can see." I'm not much of a great liar but I think this time it went good.

"Alright. Prim, get the table ready. Katniss, get the tweezers, soap, rubbing alcohol, a couple of clean gauze pads, antibiotic ointment, adhesive and butterfly bandages, and a tub of cool water. Gale, you may want to help Katniss with the cool water." Mrs. Everdeen sighs and smiles at me.

"Of course." Gale says. He nudges Katniss and they leave.

Mrs. Everdeen takes my hand and rubs my palm with her fingers gently. "We're going to heal you, alright dear? You'll be better soon, I promise. The cuts don't seem very fatal and you have a few bruises on your ribs. But we'll fix it."

I nod, trusting her words. "Thank you, Mrs. Everdeen."

"Your welcome, Tris."

Prim comes in the living room and next to her mother. "The table is set, and so is the supplies. Gale and Katniss are still getting the water in the tub."

"Good." Her mother sighs and looks at me.

"Anything else, mom?" Prim asks.

"Yes. Tris, we're going to have you move to the table in the kitchen to help you, okay? It's going to hurt but you have to do it."

I don't want to feel anymore pain, but if it's to help me get better, I'll do it. "Okay." I whisper.

"Prim, grab her arms gently and avoid any place where the cuts are or any bruises that are formed there." She orders. Prim complies and gently holds me up while her mother is holding me by the hip. When she touches me, pain radiates throughout my entire body. I bite my lip hard, causing a cut to form and blood to trail down. I don't want her to know that she's hurting me even more. So I just keep my mouth shut.

They set me down on the table, with my back facing to the table. Gale and Katniss come right when Mrs. Everdeen calls them.

"We're here, we're here." Katniss says in a straining voice. The tub must weigh a ton by the way her face looks.

"Oh, good. Just place near me, a few inches apart." Her mother replies. She grabs a small cup and starts rinsing my cuts. It stings but I can manage. Prim starts washing around them, avoiding any soap to get through.

Katniss and Gale are whispering to each other a few feet away from here.

"Does your family know you went out?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"I told my mother and I'm sure she told them." My teeth grit from the slight pain I'm getting by the rinsing and washing.

"That's good. Where do you live?"

"Um, in the Merchant section, near a bakery."

"Okay." She stops for a second and turns to the two people behind her. "Katniss, Gale."

They immediately stop their conversation. "Yes, mom?" Inquired Katniss.

"Come here, both of you."

They look at each other warily and slowly make their way to us. "Are we in trouble?"

"No, no. I need you two to do me a favor." Her mother says, almost finished rinsing my cuts. "Go to Tris' house and tell her parents that she is injured and that she is at our house. They can come along."

My stomach grumbles right after she finishes. Prim looks at me, then her mother, then at me. "Did you eat today, Tris?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Tell them to bring some food as well." Mrs. Everdeen adds.

"Alright. Wait-where do they live?" Katniss asks right at the last minute, just before heading out the door.

"Near the bakery, a few houses to the right, next to a shoe shop." My mouth is completely dry and not only is my body in pain, but so is my stomach.

Katniss nods and heads out the door with Gale on tow.

XOXOXOXOXO

When I wake up, I almost let out a shriek at the faces hovering all around me.

"She's awake!" My eyes clear up and I see that it's Caleb who yelled.

In a second, all of my family is next to me, with Prim joining in. But she is pulled away by Katniss who mutters a couple of words to her. Prim shakes her head and goes to sit on the couch I was in before. Katniss brings Prim a cup of water and goes to sit next her, with Gale joining in with them. They all laugh at something and wish I were to be joining them right now.

"How are you feeling, Beatrice?"

"Are you alright?"

"You should've told me, Tris."

I sigh and notice that the meat in my left eye is gone. "I'm fine, really. Just a bit soar but I'm fine."

"You are so foolish, Tris. How could you go alone outside-"

"Caleb, stop." Father scolds him. "Be more respectful to her."

"No, he's right. I was foolish to go outside alone and climb those trees. I'm sorry." I mutter.

"Well, your mother and I would punish you for something like this, Beatrice, but I think you've learned your lesson." Father says while stroking my hair.

"Excuse me," I spot Mrs. Everdeen trying to make her way inside our little group. I see she has a few bandages and two ice packs.

"Dad," He looks to me and nudge my head to point to Mrs. Everdeen. He sees her and instantly moves away.

"Deeply sorry if I had interrupted something," She apologizes. "I just need to replace a few bandages and she will be all ready."

"Of course. We'll wait outside." Mother smiles.

"There's no need to go outside. Just a replacements and that's it. No more than five minutes."

"Okay then." Mother kisses my forehead and whispers, "Love you, Beatrice." She smiles and wanders off to the living room.

"See you in a bit, sweetie." Dad smiles and leaves with mother. Caleb just shakes his head and his lips slightly turn in a curve.

"You are lucky, Beatrice Prior." And with that said, he leaves. I don't get how I'm lucky. I'm injured and battered up, and he says I'm lucky? Or maybe he's talking about how I'm not getting grounded. I'll never know.

"Ready?" Prim and Katniss' mother asks.

"Yeah."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"You feeling fine?" Gale asks me.

I nod. "Yeah."

"There's this one thing I don't get: Why didn't you tell the truth?" Inquires Katniss, her arms crossed.

"Because, if I do, things don't usually end in such a pretty way." I shrug and play with one of the bandages.

"Don't do that," Katniss says. I give her a questioning look and she rolls her eyes. "You want it to heal, right?"

I'm abruptly embarrassed. I'm such an idiot sometimes. A weak idiot. That's what I am.

"Time to go home, Beatrice." Caleb comes up from behind and places an arm around my waist, helping me walk.

"Thank you for everything. We are really grateful for what you did to help Beatrice." Caleb shakes hands with Katniss and Gale.

"No problem," Gale utters.

"Caleb, Beatrice! Time to go!" Mother shouts.

"Yeah. Well, we'll see you around some day." Katniss leads us outside. "Nice meeting you, Tris."

I smile. "Same here."

Maybe things won't turn out bad here in 12 after all. But only time can tell.

* * *

R&R everybody! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES AND DIVERGENT!**

Katniss' P.O.V:

* * *

"Your turn, Catnip." Everyone laughs at the little nickname Gale gave me. I thought they were over that, but I guess not. But I soon join in with them.

"Red," I say as I place down a "Wild card" in the middle of the table. Gale and me are playing this old game we found called, "Uno". Finnick, Johanna, Glimmer, and Clove are also joining us. Gale found it buried under the ground in the woods. It was inside a chest, which had other items as well. There was a note too in the bottom of the box. It said:

_We hope you enjoy these special objects that are placed here in this wooden chest. You won't know how to use them at first, but you soon will. Have fun!_

_Sincerely from,_

_-Ally, Sammy, Kristie, Zander, and Iggy_

_7/4/32_

The note looked very frayed. And from the look of the date posted on the paper, the chest must've been buried centuries ago. Other then the "Uno" card game we are currently playing, we also found a series of books called "Twilight", playing cards (which Gale, Cato, Darius, and Finnick are very fond of), another card game called "Go Fish!", a white and black ball with hexagons on it, crayons, a gold bracelet and a diamond necklace (that I'm sure it's fake), and a shiny black phone that had a picture of a bitten apple on the back with some wires too! The Uno game belongs to all of us, the Twilight books first belonged to Foxface but then gave it to Delly, and the playing cards goes to Gale, Cato, and all the boys. Go Fish! belongs to Prim and her friends, the ball goes to Rory, Vick, and their friends, the crayons to Posy, the jewelry to Glimmer (obviously), and the phone was a HUGE competition to win.

* * *

It was Glimmer, Foxface, Marvel, Darius, Rory, Clove, Annie, Peeta, Finnick and me who were so eager to get the damn device. We had a few competitions on who were to get it.

In Round 1, Marvel got kicked off. We were supposed to shoot as many squirrel dummies as we can with water guns in ten seconds. Instead, Marvel thought we were supposed to WAIT ten seconds until we began. In the last second, he finally saw that we already began but it was too late for him. I reined in first place with fifteen, Rory with fourteen, Clove, Annie and Peeta with twelve, Darius and Glimmer with eight, Finnick with seven, Foxface with five, and Marvel with…well, zero.

In Round 2, it was all about speed. The starting and finishing point was at my house. All of us, except Marvel who was cheering for Glimmer to win, had to sprint from my house all the way through the Merchant section, passed the bakery, through the hob, and back to my house. I finished in first again, with Finnick in second, Foxface in third, Peeta in fourth, Rory in fifth, Glimmer in sixth, Clove in seventh, Annie in eighth, and Darius in ninth. Halfway through the race in the hob, Darius was right behind me but tripped on a slightly open floorboard.

Round 3 was about aim. All of us went to the woods, but not wear Gale and I hunt. Even though everything is good in the district, we still hunt. Our families and us prefer fresh game then packaged meat and chicken. Better quality. Darius and Gale set up eight targets, while Cato handed us ten knives each (who knows where he got them). Marvel being whom he is, made many banners and flags with Glimmer's face plastered onto most of them.

Clove ended up in first place because of her wicked aim, Annie in second, Rory in third, Peeta in fourth, me in fifth, Finnick in sixth, Foxface in seventh, and Glimmer in last place. Glimmer had no clue on how to throw them, so she randomly threw them anywhere. One hit the end of my target, two whizzed past Marvel's head, another one flew next to Thresh's shoulder, and one almost hit Gale right in the eye, but he blocked it with Clove's backpack. In the middle of the game, Cato had to drag Glimmer out, making her disqualified.

A few days later, it was me versus Finnick. All of us agreed to the last round somewhere other then 12. So we decided to do it in Finnick and Annie's home: District 4. Finnick and I had to jump off a 100-meter cliff and do a dive into the ocean, then swim all the way to the dock thirty feet away from the cliff. Finnick was totally confident on doing this, while I was a bit hesitant. Gale noticed my expression and whispered that I didn't have to do this. I shook my head no. I didn't want to be coward, but I didn't want to do this. But I did.

The day of the final round, Finnick was wearing nothing but his manly bikini. I was wearing a bikini as well; one that Annie had bought me. It was black with grey stripes and a bit of black sparkles. I wasn't a fan of it but Johanna forced me into wearing it on.

About half an hour later, Finnick had won the phone. I rolled my eyes at him, but then smiled. He stills shares it with me whenever he comes and visits, even if the songs in there are kind of crappy.

* * *

"Got one." Gale places his card on top of mine.

The rest stares at us with defeat in their eyes. I smirk and Gale chuckles.

"Wow. You guys suck at this," He laughs and shuffles his cards around.

"It's not our fault that we always get the bad cards." Clove mutters. Suddenly, I see her glance at her cards and a wicked smile appears in her eyes. She eyes Finnick, who is next in line, and rapidly places down two "+4" cards. Finnick stares at it with wide eyes and Clove guffaws. He looks back at his cards and covers his mouth with his hand.

"Aw, poor Finny!" Coos Glimmer as she laughs and pokes his cheek.

"Yes, poor Finny," Gale laughs even more. I punch him in the shoulder, laughing at the same time.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get the freaking cards already!" Johanna exclaims. Finnick glares at her and she smirks.

"Y-y-you can't do that!" Finnick yells. But he sounds light-hearted, not angry.

"So? It's a game, an _old _game, and the rules don't matter anymore. Well, for us at least. Now pick eight cards," Clove snickers.

Finnick laughs. "Clove Johnson, you are one hell of a-"

Before he got to finish, there was a knock at the door. At first I thought it was Prim, thinking she might need something for her sleepover. She was currently staying with Thresh's cousin, Rue, in District 11. But she left like about half an hour, and a trip to 11 lasts about 45 minutes. Then there's mom. But she's in the Capitol, trying to get her hands on a canvas she saw on TV to liven up the house a bit.

"Who do you think it is?" Gale asks me.

I shrug, not having a clue. "You?"

"Me neither." Another knock on the door. He stands up a bit, trying to see through the window. Gale pokes me and says, "Tris."

I haven't heard from her since a couple of weeks ago, ever since the incident happened. Even if she did tell me why she had to lie, I knew there was something else behind it. Maybe she knew who those people were and had a terrible past with them, or…I don't know. It could be anything! The only time I saw her was when she was at the bakery Peeta's parents owned. Tris was also with her family. She no longer had the swollen ribs from before and her eye looked fine. Just a faded purple around it and that's it. Gale and I were trading squirrels with Peeta's father when they came in. I tried asking her what really happened a few weeks ago, but she tried to avoid all of my questions. Maybe I could get her to spill the beans today. Who knows?

I nod and head to open the door. When I unlock it, Tris appears with a couple of rags. She smiles shyly and slightly waves. "Hello, Katniss."

"Hey, Tris. What's up? Need something? My mom isn't here, but-"

"No, no. I just came to return these rags to her. But since she isn't here, I'll just come another time-"

"I'll give it to her, if you want." I say.

"Really? Thank you, Katniss." She hands the rags to me. "Well, I better go. Bye."

She makes her way down the porch and starts to head towards town. Before I even know what I'm doing, I yell her name. "Tris!"

She turns to me and asks, "Yes, Katniss?"

"Do you want to join me for a round of "Uno"?" I suddenly curse at myself in my mind. Of course she wouldn't know what Uno is, and we're not even friends anyway.

She stares at me for a while and I sigh. "You know what? I shouldn't have asked-"

"I would love to join you, but I don't know what "Uno" is." She replies.

I stare at her in surprise. "Well, it's, um, a card game. I can show you if you want."

"Sure, I-"

"Beatrice!"

We both turn to meet Caleb, who is running down the street to my house. He stops in front of Tris and looks at me. "Hello, Katniss."

"Hey…Caleb." I mutter. I jump up in surprise when Gale appears next to me.

"You coming? I already had my turn and now it's yours." He says. He looks up to see Tris and Caleb in front of us. Whoa. How-?

"Hello, Gale." Caleb greets.

"Hey," Gale responds. "Hey, Tris."

"Hi," Then she turns to her brother. "Katniss invited us to play this card game called, "Uno" with her. Do you want to?"

"I don't know," Caleb scratches his head. "Mother and father will probably want us to-"

Tris takes out a phone I didn't know she had. "I asked them already. They agreed. But we have to be back at 6 for dinner."

"Sounds perfect. All right. I'll stay then." He smiles.

"Okay, then. Come inside." I say. Gale and I make way for them and he closes the door after we have entered.

The chatter in the house died after Tris and Caleb arrived. Finnick, Clove, Glimmer, and Johanna stared at them and then at Gale and me.

"Guys, this is Tris and her brother, Caleb. Tris, Caleb, this is Finnick, Clove, Glimmer, and Johanna." I utter as they introduce themselves to each other.

"Hello. I'm Finnick Odair, at your service." He bows and we all laugh. "Want a sugar cube?" He sticks his palms out revealing two sugar cubes. Both Tris and Caleb hesitantly take one.

"Um, thank you?" Caleb asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Your welcome." Finnick smiles and sits back down on the floor.

"My name is Glimmer! Nice to meet you!" Glimmer yips and shakes their hands. Gale laughs at their reaction and I silently join in.

"Name's Clove. Not Clovely, not Clover, but Clove." She crosses her arms and stares at the siblings.

"Don't worry. She's usually like that." I hear Gale mumble to them. They nod and resume greeting the others.

"Heard that, Hawthorne." Clove glares at him and makes a clicking sound with her tongue.

"Johanna Mason," Johanna mumbles while taking a sip out of my can of soda. She walks past me and says, "My can," before sitting back down. I roll my eyes and look at Tris and Caleb.

"There's more of us, but who knows where they are." I sit myself back on the floor and motion for them to do the same.

Gale perched himself next to me. "Guess we'll need to restart. But it doesn't even matter, anyways. Clove was going to win either way."

"You got that right!" Clove grins and throws the cards right at Finnick's face. She smirks and tosses the rest at Gale, who begins to shuffle everybody's cards.

"Care to begin, Catnip?" Gale smiles at me and starts to hand everybody seven cards.

"Don't mind if I do," My fingers lightly pick up the colored cards and I look at everyone. "The objective of this game is to make the rest of the players lose by having the most cards." I put a yellow card with the number "2" down in the middle of the coffee table. "Gale?"

He places down a blue card, also with the number "2" on it. "See anything different here?" I ask Tris and Caleb.

"The cards have the same number, but it's in a different color." Caleb replies. I nod and continue on.

"Exactly. You can place down a card in any color, but it has to have the same number. And you can't place down two cards at the same time." I take a sip from a new can of soda. "Glimmer."

She nods and sets down a wild card and one more that is yellow and has the number "6". "Yellow."

"What do you think Glimmer did?" Gale asks this time.

"She placed down a card that says "Wild" on it, and placed down another card as she said "yellow"." Tris responds. "But wait? Katniss said you can't place down two cards at the same time." She looks at me.

Gale nods. "That is true, but, if you place that particular card down, you get to place down another different card."

"Sounds reasonable." Caleb smiles.

"Alright then. Johanna." I bob my head to her.

"Right." She takes her last swig from the can, crushes it, and dunks it backwards into the trashcan. Johanna peered at her cards for a moment before putting down a card that is identical to what Glimmer chose. Finnick goes next, placing down a blue card with the same number. Then, it's Clove's turn. I spot her eyes averting from her cards to the ones in the pile, and then back again. Her neutral face now becomes a panicked one as she stares at us. Clove grumbles and proceeded to pick out cards from the pile of extras.

"Sucker!" Johanna laughs and stumbles backwards, almost spilling Glimmer's drink.

"Come on, Jo. Be a nice person." Glimmer comments, but I see she's trying to stifle a laugh.

Clove continues to grumble, still picking up the cards. She's almost down to the final eight when she stops and tosses all the cards in the air.

"Where the hell did all the "6"'s go?! There supposed to be eighteen!" She exclaims. We all look around and see if we can them.

"Well, I got two." Gale takes out two cards with "6" implanted on them.

"I only have one," Finnick replies, shrugging and holding out his.

"One for me," Glimmer smiles like usual. Clove rolls her eyes.

"Same here." Johanna burps and all of us laugh, except Clove.

I check my cards, but I have nothing. I tap on Tris' shoulder and ask if she has any. She shakes her head no and asks Caleb. His answer is the same as ours.

"What about you three?" Clove sneers at Tris, Caleb, and me, her arms crossed. Why is she making a big deal out of this? It's just a game for god's sake.

"We have nothing." Tris replies. Clove growls and stands up.

"Hey, look!" Glimmer yips and points to where Buttercup is currently sleeping. We all give her confused looks and she sighs. "Look under Buttercup."

At first, I don't get what she said, but when I did look under, I begin tiptoeing all the way to the most ugly cat in the world…in my opinion. He looks very comfortable right now, but I don't give a damn about it. I softly touch one of the cards and Buttercup's claws come right out it's paws. He growls and moves the cards closer to him. I jump back a little, but I continue to do what I do.

But I should've known better. Once I touched it again, he leaps up at top speed and jumps right at my face. Buttercup tries to claw at my face but I grab him just in time. Though he didn't scratch my face, he managed to claw the side of my neck. Buttercup reaches for my jacket, and unfortunately, succeeds at it.

"Get the freaking cat OFF of me!"

Gale, Finnick, and Caleb rush to get Buttercup off of me. They try pulling him away, but his claws are buried deep into the jacket and into my shirt.

"What is this cat made of?" Finnick grumbles.

"Flesh and entrails. That's what he's made of." Gale responds. He attempts to pull the cat's legs, but it earns him a scratch on the cheek.

"Katniss, I think his claws are buried in your jacket. Take it off!" Caleb replies. I look at him like he's crazy or something.

"I can't! His claws are buried in my shirt as well!" I yell at him. All of the boys' cheeks turn rosy red but I don't care now. All I care about is getting the damn cat off!

"Well, I guess this is a woman's job, then." Finnick backs away, leaving the cat on my jacket. Soon the other boys follow him. They turn around and go to another room.

"Tell us when you're done!" Finnick shouts.

"What ass-holes they are," Johanna mutters. "No offense to your brother, Tris." She raises her hands in the air.

"No problem, Johanna." She smiles.

I clear my throat, making them look at me. I point at Buttercup, who is now recently gnawing at my jacket.

"Ooh, right. Sorry." All the girls come and gather around me.

"Buttercup's claws don't seem too attached to you now, Katniss." Glimmer replies. She softly tickles one of Buttercup's ears and he purrs.

"How can you like him, Glimmer?" I sigh and glare at the cat.

"I don't know, I just do." She giggles and continues tickling his ears. Clove rolls her eyes, and Johanna yawns dramatically. I look at Tris and she just shrugs.

"Okay, okay. Let's get back into business." Johanna grabs the cat forcefully by the back and yanks him. But the cat doesn't let go. I hear her curse involuntarily as she tries again. Buttercup still doesn't let go.

"What the hell is this cat's problem?" Clove says. "It's like he's addicted to you or something."

I gag. "Ew, gross. Just take him off of me."

"Alright, alright. Come here, you." Clove strived to yank Buttercup off of me, but he still wants to get stuck on my jacket.

"Why don't I try?" Tris mutters. I look at her and she looks back.

"Um, sure. I think Buttercup got tired of Johanna, Glimmer, and Clove anyways." I shrug and let out a small laugh.

Tris laughs as well. "Okay."

"Hey!" I hear Clove exclaim. "Buttercup loves me! We're both bad-asses, anyway."

"Yeah, and bad-asses LOVE each other, right?" Johanna scoffs. I hear the boys in the other room laugh. Clove just glares at her.

"If Buttercup loved you, he would've been off of me five minutes ago!" I huff and I nod at Tris. She nods back and proceeds to take the ugly cat off.

Before she even touched Buttercup, he jumps up and almost scratches her right in the eye. Tris gasps and stumbles backwards.

"Oh my god. Are you okay, Tris?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mutters and gets up.

"Katniss, you're going to have to take off your clothes if you want Buttercup off." Clove crosses her arms.

I huff and cross my arms, mimicking her. Well, I try to. "No, I'm not."

"Oh really?" She whips out a knife and throws it at me, landing next to my ear, on the wall. I feel hot liquid trickle down my ear. After a while, I grumble, clean off the blood, and give up.

"Fine, fine." I proceed to first take off my pants, but she stops me.

"No, no. I didn't mean everything! Just your jacket and shirt. Sheesh." Clove takes the knife off of the wall.

"Well, try to be more specific next time!" I mumble/yell. I take off my jacket and shirt, Buttercup still attached to it. Glimmer grabs Buttercup by the tail gently, Johanna by the legs, and Clove by the arms. Tris stands next to me and holds onto one sleeve. I grab it as well.

"Okay. Ready?" Glimmer yells.

We nod in agreement. "Alright! In 3…2…1!"

Tris and I pull the sleeve towards us, while the others pull Buttercup to them. Eventually, he lets go and lands on Clove's face.

"Get it off or I'll stab him!"

"Clove, don't!" I warn her. If Prim finds out her ugly cat died in hands of Clove, it won't end well.

"Then get it off!" As if on cue, Buttercup hisses (mostly at me) and hops off of her face. Johanna laughs and claps.

"Wow!"

Glimmer shakes her head and chuckles, helping Clove get on her feet. Tris just smiles.

I shake my head and begin making my way to the stairs. I caught a glimpse of the boys standing next to the stairs and I curse under my breath. I am NOT heading up if the boys are there. I retreat back to the living room.

"Aren't you going to get some clothes or something?" Glimmer asks.

"The boys are there," I whisper.

"So? Just go there, beat their asses off, go to your room, get clothes, and come back down. Simple." Johanna says while shooing Buttercup away.

"In a bra? Come on, Jo." I scoff.

"Well yeah. And you have pants on, don't you?"

"But that's different," I pick up a small pebble off the floor.

"I'll go with you, Katniss. And if they look at you like _that_, I'll send them off to hell. That'll teach them some respect for a woman. And plus, we all know Finnick is in love with Annie, so he might not be a problem." Glimmer huffs and takes my hand, leading us towards the stairs. My cheeks turn bright red and I look at the rest. Clove shakes her head and follows us, Tris coming in as well. Johanna rolls her eyes and picks up my clothes from the floor, tossing my jacket to me. I catch it and try to cover myself.

"EXCUSE US!" Glimmer yells at the boys' faces so that they can hear us. "Women with dignity coming through!"

They shuffle around trying to get out of our way. Finnick pokes his head around, probably trying to find me. "Hey? Where's Katniss? Is she-"

"She's here, but you can't see her!" Glimmer yells back at Finnick. She turns around to face us, but keeps in walking. "Hmm, so he might a problem…"

Once we reached the top, Johanna shoves me into my room and closes the door. "Hurry up, brainless. I wanna go to the hob."

"Why would you want to go to the hob?" I ask through the closed door.

"Because I hear they found this phone-like thingy and I want to get it before anyone else does. Now hurry up!" She yells.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." I mutter to myself. Okay, so maybe I WON'T get to know the reason for Tris' lie today, but I soon will. I know I will.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R everybody! Until next time :)


End file.
